


Gallant Knight

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Writing prompt! I may add a second chapter from Marian's POV





	Gallant Knight

Fenris watching Marian and Isabela walk along the shore, water lapping gently at their bare feet. Marian looked completely at ease, her long hair loose and blowing in the cool breeze, the pair of them whispering urgently together.

Marian was so lovely, the almost careless waves of red hair brushing the hem of her skirt, her long, muscled legs bare, flexing as she walked. He wondered just how strong they were, how they would look bathed in the light of a fire, against the deep shadows and dark reds of her sheets. He shook the thought from his mind. These thoughts, they weren’t right.

He knew he was attracted to her, but she was nobility and he was, a hired sword. She was kind to him, she made him laugh, she brought baked goods over frequently. It couldn’t go beyond pleasantries, he knew that, what would a woman like that want with someone like him?

The gold around Isabela’s throat sparkled in the sunlight as she threw her head back in a laugh at something the other woman said. He hovered behind them, unsure of where he fit, wanting to join in, but hesitating for fear of being pushed away.

Fenris ached to be closer to her, she was intoxicating. The world seemed brighter with her, but he had a purpose before he could even begin to entertain the notion of trying to win her, if he could win her.

A loud splash broke him from his thoughts and there she was, lying face first into the shallow water, laughing like a fool, swinging her legs. “You bitch! I’m going to have Dragon put something unpleasant in your boots! Fenris!” She rolled over, extending her arms, “Come and help! I think I’m stuck.”

“You aren’t stuck, just lazy. Wanting Broody to come and carry you away.” Isabela scolded with a wink as he walked over, kneeling to loop an arm under her knees and another under her waist, lifting Marian easily from the water.

She laughed, and he felt something tighten in his chest. “My hero! So, gallant!” She carefully avoided touching his marks as he set her back on her feet. “Thank you, my handsome knight! You saved me from the dastardly pirate queen, once again.” She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, giggling and skipping away from him.

Fenris stood there in shock, fingers brushing the spot she had kissed, knowing he was lost.


End file.
